Toothiana
Toothiana, more commonly known as Tooth, is the Tooth Fairy and the Guardian of Memories. She travels the world collecting kids' baby teeth, with the help of her fairies, and stores them in her palace so that she may return the memories they hold back to the children for when they are needed most. Appearance Toothiana is a strikingly beautiful, petite, young fairy/woman that takes on the form of a hummingbird human hybrid. She has a slender figure, with fair tanned skin with a beautiful heart shaped face, pointy ears with four gold round feathers on her ears for earrings, a pretty thin nose, and big violet almond shaped eyes with long violet tail feather shaped eyelashes and reddish eye-shadow. Her most notable features are the many feathers that cover her body, as well as her five pairs of iridescent, translucent, and shimmering fairy/dragonfly wings that have a soft pink hue and are usually seen as a fast blur as she always is hovering. Instead of hair (or at least, more so than hair, as it is never known if she still has hair as she was seen having hair when she was a child in her book debut) she has a flashy feather plume that makes a curved upward style, resembling somewhat an India princess crown and a feathered turban, with a yellow main feather, which ruffle whenever she experiences strong emotions. Her entire body is covered in feathers that take on a multitude of hues including green and blue/violet mini feathers, save for her face and hands, with yellow/gold around her neck. Around her wrists and ankles are golden feathers that make up bracelets and anklets. Tooth also has long, dark blue/violet drapery tail-feathers that are very peacock like and start at her waist line and end at her knees ground, which look like the drapery of a dress, giving the appearance of a princess. Though her physical age would probably be hundreds/thousands of years old, her visible age is fifteen-seventeen. Personality Toothiana is enthusiastic, passionate, hard-working, motherly, and protective, all leading to her center which focuses around memories of the past. Tooth is often noticed for her Enthusiastic and Bubbly personality, as well as her great charismatic side. Every thing that she takes on is with enthusiasm, even if it is something she has been doing for years. When she goes with the other guardians to collect teeth, she becomes quite enthusiastic and questions why she ever left the 'field' in the first place. Her enthusiasm also is part of her interactions with others, as she is quiet comfortable going up to others and conversing, oftentimes leading with the conversation about their teeth. Underneath her enthusiastic exterior, Tooth can be seen as Passionate and Hard-working, especially when it comes to her interactions with the children of the world and about her duties as the Tooth Fairy, and teeth in general, knowing the significance of the memories of childhood contained within the teeth her Mini-Fairies collect. She is very passionate about her purpose with teeth, and takes the collection and protection of her teeth as one of the most important things that she does. Full of energy and always in motion, her feet never touch the ground, always at the ready to complete her tasks. As sweet as she is, Toothiana is also a bit scatter-brained at times. Being a workaholic who has gone so long without interacting with children, she finds to her dismay that she no longer knows how to interact with them properly. Underneath that nature, Tooth is both Motherly and Protective of others. This is exhibited in her kind, compassionate, loving, and nurturing nature, and she clearly has a strongly empathetic personality to those around her; but don’t let her gentle nature fool you. Tooth is a lightning fast warrior capable of taking down the most intimidating foe, while being daring, agile, a fierce fighter, and graceful in battle. She also has a great deal of dislike for displays of cruelty or injustice, being the first one to resort to violence when others are harmed. She loves her Mini-Fairies like her own children, adores and deeply cares for the children of the world (and loves seeing the kids when she is collecting their teeth, which is her most favorite part of the job) and is heartbroken when they stop believing in her. She respects and loves her fellow Guardians as if they were her family, also being the first to give Jack Frost the benefit of the doubt when he is first chosen as a Guardian. She easily moves in to take on a motherly role with Jack, understanding the importance of his memories and willing to do anything to make sure he gets them back (and some say has ever since become completely infatuated with him and has a crush on him). She is very motherly toward the children she collects teeth from, although she doesn't quite know how to act when faced with a child awake in front of her. She also tries to break up fights amongst the group, such as with Bunny and Jack. Finally, her center is considered Memories, and that is the idea that she is a creature that understands the importance of the past and how it is needed when faced with issues in the future. As long as she is able to protect the memories of the world around her, she is able to bring memories to others when they need them most. Powers and Abilities Being the Tooth Fairy and the Guardian of Memories, she has many powers and skills, that have a connection with her fable and legends of her. As the child of Rashmi, a Sister of Flight, and Haroom, a human hunter, both of which had great abilities of their own, Tooth is incredibly strong with her unique physiological powers. Due to her unique biology, she has enhanced eye sight like that of birds and can see even in the darkest of places. Her vocal cords are powerful enough to send bird calls and shrieks for miles away (shown in the Sandman and the War of Dreams, as she called tot the Flying Elephant back at her home) and her hearing is as equally powerful (also shown in this instance). She also has an impeccable navigation sense like that of a birds to where she knows where she is on the earth no matter what. A more obvious power that Tooth has is her power of flight, as she has the ability to freely fly due to her fairy/dragonfly wings. Her wings are constantly moving, and she is always in the air and moving like a hummingbird, so much so that she has trouble actually walking on her own feet when her powers fade and she cannot fly. She also can hover in place without tiring out, showing that she may have above average stamina, especially with how much work she has to do. They are also razor sharp and can be used as a weapon when she is fighting against Pitch's Nightmares by twisting herself like a tornado. This power is actually fueled by the belief that children have in her, as when children no longer believe, she no longer is able to fly. As the Guardian of Memories, Tooth has the ability to draw out memories from baby teeth when they are needed most. This goes far enough to provide her with the ability to know when any children loses their teeth, so she can send her fairies out to collect them at night, as well as know where that child lives, how they lost the tooth in question, and how the child took care of the tooth. She can communicate with others via telepathy, much like she does with her Mini-Fairies when giving out orders when not at home. She can phase through solid objects, which is how she can collect teeth when the window of the child’s room is closed, though she can’t phase others with her. This is shown as her Mini-Fairies are returning Pippa to her room, as her fairies are extensions of herself, and therefore anything that they can do she can to, and vice versa. She has the ability to separate herself into additional, smaller forms in order to complete her duty as the tooth fairy, which is where the creations of her fairies, otherwise known as Baby-Teeth or Mini-Fairies, come from as they are actually parts of herself. She is able to speak every language in the world and communicate with many different beings, including Asian animals and mice. As she was seen in Jamie's room producing a quarter out of thin air, and as she had nothing with her to keep all the teeth she had collected with the other Guardians when they were helping her out in collecting them, even though the others were caring large bags and she did not, it is theorized that she may either have two other powers; she may have the ability to teleport items to distant locations (such as the teeth) or to her (such as the quarters), or she may be able to conjure items from her hands. In either case, it is theorized that she may also be able to use her ability to conjure quarters as and attack; firing blasts of quarters at her enemies. However, as this is not explained in the film, it is not known if it is true or not. It is also shown that when belief in the Tooth Fairy falters, her palace begins to disintegrate and age rapidly, showing that all of the magic that can be found in the Tooth Palace comes from Tooth herself. Weapons Tooth has no obvious weapons in the film, however, it has been noted that her wings are very sharp and have been used to fight enemies that are not solid in form. It is unknown whether her wings can do damage to enemies that are solid, but they are helpful against Nightmares. Additionally, she is depicted in the books wielding dual scimitar-like swords, which may mean she has some skill using swords to fight against her enemies. Role in the Crossover Tooth is a very popular character that is placed in the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons universe. More often than not, she is seen as a motherly figure that takes on the role of a memory guide and support figure to the Big Four. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is the least explored member of the Big Four in terms of his relationship with Tooth. While some build on her motherly instincts when interacting with Hiccup (mainly as a small replacement for the mother he doesn't have) others have looked to expand on their personalities. Tooth also has Hiccup's baby teeth in her palace so it is likely that they hold Hiccup's memories of his mother. It would seem that Tooth would interact well with the boy, as she is enthusiastic and might enjoy his ability to invent things. She also might be drawn to Hiccup because of her clear fascination of Toothless's retracting teeth. Jack Frost In the Rise of the Guardians film, Toothiana is a guardian along with Jack, and therefore establishes a strong bond with the winter spirit. She often is shown with a slight infatuation towards Jack, especially with his snow white teeth - but their relationship never expands past friendship and companionship to the romantic level (despite how many fans support the Frostbite pairing between the two). Toothiana is very protective of Jack, and has shown some motherly emotions towards the boy as she discovers his lack of memories and his struggle with his loneliness. Outside of their film relationship, Tooth is always shown as being close to Jack. This may be a result of the fans wanting them to develop into a relationship, or simply loving the interactions the two have. Jack is often shown as teasing Toothiana, oftentimes because of her petite height. Other authors place her in the same type of position as North, being more of a mother-type figure to Jack. Merida DunBroch Merida is also a character that not many have explored in terms of interaction with Tooth. Some may believe that Merida could be irritated with Tooth's personality, however she might also be reminded of her brothers in how fast and enthusiastic the fairy is. She also may respect Tooth's abilities as a Guardian after she sees them, realizing that the Guardian of Memories is a lot tougher than she looks, and this realization could be a strong turning point in the relationship. Sometimes fans put her together with Rapunzel and Astrid to form a 'girl's club' when creating larger crossover stories. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel often is shown as having one of the closest relationships with Tooth, both for her personality and her backstory. Both girls show traits of kindness, compassion, nurturing, and can be fierce when needed. Additionally, Tooth's motherly nature draws her in to the girl who is locked away in a tower and, despite finding her family, really has no idea about her past. It can even be considered that Tooth used Rapunzel's own baby teeth to help her remember her past when she was locked away in her tower. Others call on their creativity and artistic skills as hobbies that may draw them together and begin their friendship. However, fans of Frostbite or Jackunzel often use either of the girls as a romantic rival to the other when competing for Jack's attention. Comparison to the Books Physical Appearance and Personality Tooth from the original novels beared a closer likeness to an archangel or a valkyrie, with large green angel-wings and feathery tail. The skin over her face is a light blue with blush much like a mask, her hair line flat and traced at the widow's peak like a helmet adorned with two orange feathers at the top. The rest of her body is a green tint much like her feathers. She wears a broad Raqs sharqi outfit in green, blue, orange and gold. She is almost always seen carrying her twin swords and a ruby-shaped tooth box slinged to her side. Where as the film Toothiana is sweet and bubbly, her harsh life has left the book's Toothiana the strong, silent type, quick to pull out her swords and go about her business to collecting teeth. Despite this, she does show a soft spot for children, and was willing to stay with the others at the North Pole in their goal to create a new Golden Age. Role in the Books Concept Art (Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film is credited to William Joyce, Christian Appelhans and Shane Prigmore) rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_121.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_122.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_123.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_124.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_125.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_126.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_128.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_129.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_127.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_130.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_132.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_133.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_134.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_31b.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_31c.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_135.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_136.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_137.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_139.jpg Christian_Scheurer_Tooth_Concept_art.png rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_140.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_141.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_08.jpg Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Guardians of Childhood Category:Immortals Category:Royalty Category:Guardians of Childhood Characters Category:Fairies Category:Queens Category:Hybrids Category:Warriors Category:Orphans